


The Opportunist

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breeding, Creampie, Dark Danny Stoker, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drunk Sex, Filming, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Danny gets his chance with drunken Tim and gets him pregnant.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tim is _tight_ around his cock, drawing a shuddering gasp from Danny. Tim isn't quite unconscious, groaning to himself as his head lolls from one side to another, but not once does recognition fill his eyes whenever his eyes land on Danny. Danny can't help but find that bit of a shame, although it's only to his advantage. He doesn't want Tim to hate him.

He kisses Tim, sliding his tongue deep into his unresisting mouth as he starts to thrust into him, sinking deeper into that slick heat, still unable to believe that he's finally doing it, finally fucking Tim. And it's beyond amazing; Tim's body feels so good around his cock, so wet and tight, and Danny could swear that they fit perfectly together, Tim's cunt sucking him in like he's always been meant to enter it.

The idea makes his stomach go tight, blood rush even faster into his cock. He bites Tim's lower lip before pressing his face against Tim's neck, breathing him in deeply as he thrusts into him harder, making Tim cry out with every thrust. He wraps his arms around Tim, holding him tight while Tim tries to lift his hands up to his shoulders, only for them to fall limply back on the bed again.

When he first came back with Tim to his apartment, helped him to his bedroom, Danny had promised himself many things - "just a kiss" - "just a tip" - but he finds himself breaking yet another one now, grasping Tim's hips with both hands as he fucks him hard, feeling his orgasm approach. He slams himself all the way inside Tim the moment it hits him, cock pulsing fast as he drains his balls into his brother, who just moans in response. He hopes it won't take. He hopes it will.

Tim is dozing off by the time Danny pulls out of him, blissfully unaware that his brother's spunk is leaking out of him. Danny should clean him up, but he digs up his cellphone first, concentrating so his hands won't shake as he puts the camera on. He snaps a few photos of Tim's come-soaked cunt, of his sleeping face.

God, he hopes it will take. Danny sighs, leaving to the bathroom so he can fetch a towel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes, and Danny moves in with Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fatal_drum for brainstorming with me and coming up with a lot of ideas here. Your brain is excellent. <3

Tim is pregnant, and Danny knows it's his seed that's taken hold in him. He hates to see that Tim is so upset about it, feels guilty about it even, but he can't deny the possessive shivers that run through him over the knowledge that Tim is with his child. Tim doesn't know it, but he belongs to Danny now.

All Danny needs to do is to be there for him.

"I'll be here for you every step on the way," he promises to Tim softly, stroking the back of Tim's hand as they sit in Tim's kitchen together. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be here for you. You won't have to go through this alone."

He melts when Tim grasps his hand with both of his own and squeezes it tight.

"I*m keeping it," Tim says, and Danny's heart leaps from joy. "Gosh though, I have no idea how to be a father."

"It's all right, we'll figure it out." Danny rests his other hand on top of Tim's as well, looks into his brother's hesitant, scared eyes. "Together."

Tim nods, his fear subsiding a bit as he smiles in gratitude.

*  
Danny moves in with Tim, which is both a blessing and hell on earth. Blessing because he gets to be close to Tim, hell because of the same reason; he loves that he gets to give his brother back rubs and sit with him on the sofa, his arm around Tim's shoulders as they watch telly together, but he can't stop thinking about the night they spent together. He wants it to happen again. But Tim won't be drinking, not now that he is pregnant.

However, soon Tim shares something with him that both upsets and excites him.

"I've been having nightmares about- well, that guy who fucked me," Tim says, and for a moment Danny stops breathing. "I'm, like, pinned beneath him, unable to move. His face is right in front of me, but I can't make out his features. He holds his hand over my mouth when he-" Tim falls silent. "Sorry, that's too graphic."

"It's okay, you can talk," Danny says, although he's distracted. He didn't realize that Tim would remember that much, although the memory isn't entirely correct; Danny never held his mouth shut, wanting to hear his moans. But he can't help but feel a little offended that Tim is having nightmares about him, as if Danny was out to hurt him.

"It's not relevant. Anyway, the doctor prescribed me some sleeping pills, so I'll be out like a light from now on after 9 PM. You know, in case you need me."

Despite feeling somewhat hurt, those words immediately make Danny perk up. Tim will be in deep sleep, practically unconscious; Danny can love him the way he deserves to be loved again.

"I hope it will help," he says. "When will you start taking them?"

"Tonight is the first time," Tim says. "I'm sorry, Danny. I don't mean to be such a bother to you."

"You're never a bother to me, Danny reassures him, meaning every word. "I hope you'll have sweet dreams."

He hopes to give Tim some, this time.

*  
That night, he goes into Tim's room. which is easy because Tim doesn't lock his door. Danny stands by the doorway, just taking in the sight of Tim. It's a warm night, so Tim doesn't have his blanket properly on, allowing Danny to see his body, which is clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. He looks pliant, helpless.

Cock already getting hard, Danny walks next to the bed and sits down, reaching out to run his hand down Tim's front, from his throat to his lower belly, to the edge of his boxers. When Tim fails to react, Danny dares to grasp the boxers by the waistband, starting to shimmy them down.

Once Tim is naked, as beautiful nude as he was when Danny took him for the first time, it's all Danny needs to lose control; he spreads Tim's legs wide and dives between them, buries his face into Tim's cunt. He laps him up, drives his tongue deep inside him and sucks his cock, his own cock throbbing in his trousers as he feels Tim grow first damp, then wet and throbbing. Tim doesn't move at all, but he is whimpering in his sleep, a deep flush spreading across his face.

Danny works him to an orgasm, feeling Tim spasm around his tongue before he pulls away and undoes his own trousers, pushing them past his hips along with his pants. His cock slides easily inside Tim as he rests his weight down on his brother, biting his lip as Tim's cunt welcomes him in again, wraps his cock in a wet embrace. He goes still then, looking carefully at Tim's face for any signs of him waking up.

There are none.

Still, he forces himself to be careful this time, moving slowly as he fucks Tim, as he kisses Tim's neck, as he strokes his chest and sides. It's hard when all he wants to do is to pound inside his brother, just like the first time, but he has to be cautious these first few times, test how much Tim can take. There are so many things Danny wants to do with him, now that he has him.

He comes hard inside Tim, fucking him through his orgasm as he breathes harshly against Tim's ear, kissing the shell. He wonders if Tim can hear him to his dreams, even if he isn't really aware of what's happening. He should say something important, in that case.

"I love you."

He shivers over how true it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny keeps taking care of Tim and gives him a bath.

It goes on like this. Every night after Tim has knocked himself out, Danny enters his room and slips into his bed, and has his way with him. He discovers there are so many things he can do to Tim when he's in this state: he can eat him out, he can finger him, he can even use Tim's own toys on him. He never tires of the flush spreading across his brother's face and cunt as he's pushed towards the edge, or the helpless spasming of his body as he finally goes over it.

Over time, Danny gains enough confidence to fuck Tim's arse and mouth. He loves to lavish attention on Tim's hole with his tongue as he prepares him, stroking Tim's cock at the same time with his thumb as he eases first one finger inside him, then another, spreading him open for his own cock. He is always painfully hard by the time he sinks inside Tim's arse, gasping over how tight and warm he is, listening as Tim groans in his sleep but doesn't stir. 

Using Tim's arse is always intense, so Danny uses his mouth more, loving how soft and relaxed it is around his cock, how he can even enter Tim's throat if he angles Tim's head right. He doesn't dare to come inside Tim's mouth, fearing Tim will still taste semen in the morning, so he always pulls out, coming all over Tim's face instead. He always snaps a photo afterwards, loving the sight of his brother in such filthy state. It's always a shame to clean him up.

But every time Danny does, and Tim is none the wiser.

Not consciously, at least. But Danny notices that Tim gets a little more quiet, a little more reserved; a few times, he catches Tim crying in front of the bathroom mirror, his face red and swollen, stifling his sniffles. It surprises Danny and breaks his heart, but it's also very frustrating; he can't understand why Tim is so upset. All Danny is trying to do is cherish him, make him feel loved.

He just has to try harder.

*

In the meanwhile, he also keeps a close eye on Tim's pregnancy. Despite Tim's occasional distress, the pregnancy proceeds smoothly, and eventually Tim starts to show. 

Danny almost wishes that would make Tim less desirable in his eyes, but it has the opposite effect: Tim doesn't just glow while pregnant, he smolders. Danny tries, he really tries to let Tim sleep in peace, but once he gives into temptation and opens that bedroom door, he can't keep his hands off Tim, can't stop himself from tasting him, taking him. It's not his fault that Tim is so pliant in this state, so accommodating.

As Tim gets bigger, Danny gets more excuses to touch him in daylight too. It takes a little bit of pleading from Danny, but Tim has always been indulgent; he allows Danny to touch his growing belly, stroke its curve with his hands, even talk to it sometimes. It makes Tim snort and roll his eyes, but Danny can tell that he's secretly pleased. That's why Tim hesitates only for a moment before allowing Danny to kneel before him, lift his shirt up so he can cup the bare bump.

"It can hear me better this way," Danny says in an explanation.

"Even if that's true, it wouldn't understand," Tim mutters, but not very forcefully. Danny smiles and leans in close, whispers to the bump:

"Hello, it's your uncle again. Wanna hear about my day?"

He wants to do more: he wants to rub his cheek against Tim's belly, press his nose against it, kiss it. But he is already pushing Tim's boundaries hard, and he must be careful. This isn't just about him, after all. Danny also needs their child to know that he's someone important, that he's there.

He keeps fucking Tim in his sleep, taking more and more each time. Tim keeps crying in the bathroom, pretending in front of Danny that everything is okay.

*

One day, Tim gets sick.

"I need your help," Tim tells him, face red with fever, pregnancy and embarrassment. "I really need to take a bath, but I don't dare to do it alone. Could you-?"

"Of course," Danny says instantly, wrapping his arm around Tim. He melts inside at the way Tim leans against him as he leads his brother to the bathroom, helping Tim sit down on the top of the toilet as he walks over to the tub, starting to draw the bath. He lets Tim take his clothes off on his own, but once Tim is naked and standing on wobbly feet again, Danny rushes to his side, winding his arm around him again before turning towards the tub.

"Careful," he says to Tim as they walk over to the tub, as he helps Tim inside. "Should I wash your hair first?" he asks as Tim sits down in the tub, his eyes on Tim's lean, muscular back.

"Please."

Washing Tim's hair is easy enough; Danny likes how Tim leans into his touch when he massages his scalp, and it's good to see his brother relax and close his eyes, his face smooth and unbothered. Danny is patient, even though he keeps staring down at Tim's body, at his swollen chest and his round belly, at his lean thighs. Danny's cock is getting firm, his cheeks glowing hot.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," he warns when he realizes that Tim has gone very quiet, patting Tim's cheek.

"It's so cozy here though," Tim murmurs, keeping his eyes closed, although he straightens up a little bit. "Man, I'm burning up."

"That's what a fever does." Satisfied with Tim's hair, Danny reaches for the sponge. "I'll get your body now, all right?"

He starts to work on Tim's shoulders and neck, keeping his touch gentle. He must be tender with his brother, show him that he can take care of him. He lifts Tim's arms up so he can get his armpits and sides, sliding the sponge back up on Tim's collarbones.

"Tim," he says, trying to keep the tension and anticipation away from his voice. "I should wash your chest. Can I?"

Tim's forehead wrinkles a bit. "Just be quick," he says. "I'm, um, sore."

Danny knows why: it's the pregnancy, but also because Danny can't resist kissing and sucking his nipples when he fucks him, teasing the buds with his teeth. "Okay," he whispers, pushing the sponge down and over Tim's chest.

To his own credit, he doesn't linger. However, much to his surprise, Tim's nipples stiffen over his touch anyway, knotting tight as Tim tenses and grinds his teeth together. Danny pretends not to notice, moving the sponge down instead.

"Danny," Tim whispers, eyelashes trembling. He's frowning, but he still keeps his eyes closed, hesitantly choosing to trust.

"I'll be quick," Danny promises, dragging the sponge over the curve of Tim's belly. The baby isn't moving yet, but Danny hopes that it will soon, and that he will be there to feel it. He wants to be there for every important moment. He moves over to the side of the tub so he can reach Tim's legs better, pushing his knees open so he can start scrubbing his thighs.

"Danny," Tim says again, his breathing suddenly very fast. "I, I."

Danny knows he should stop at the first sign of hesitation from Tim. But he can't stop moving the sponge along Tim's inner thighs, from knee all the way to his groin. He glances between Tim's legs and his mouth goes dry when he realizes that familiar flush has spread over Tim's cunt, that his cock has swollen; Tim is aroused. He doesn't dare to look at Tim's face, but he suspects that Tim's eyes are open now, that he's staring at him.

"I'll get your groin, okay?" he says. "I'll be quick."

"I," Tim starts to say, but Danny pushes the sponge between his legs, running it over his cunt, pressing it down ever so slightly against his cock and he hears the water splash as Tim's body arches against the tub, gasping as he comes. Even through the sponge, Danny can feel Tim's cunt twitching away in an orgasm and it makes his own cock ache within his jeans, and there is nothing he wants more than to bury himself in his brother right there and then. It drives him crazy that he can't.

He pulls the sponge away, tensing when Tim's hand snaps around his wrist.

"I can handle the rest," Tim says, his voice strained. When Danny turns to look at him, Tim's eyes are directed at Danny's hands, his face deeply blushed. He looks embarrassed, ashamed.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asks, allowing Tim to take the sponge from his hand.

"Just fine," Tim says, meeting his eyes briefly before looking away again. "Look, you can leave the bathroom. I'll call you back when I'm ready."

Danny hesitates. Is Tim angry with Danny or with himself, or both? "Just tell me what's wrong, please," he asks, trying not to beg.

"Everything is all right, Danny." Tim smiles to him, even lifts his hand up to pat Danny on the shoulder before realizing it's wet, pulling it away. Tim keeps his smile on, somehow managing to keep it natural. "I'll be done here soon. I won't fall asleep and drown, I promise."

"You better not." Hesitantly, Danny turns away, hoping his erection is properly restrained by his jeans as he starts to walk away.

He doesn't close the door properly, so he has no trouble hearing Tim's muffled cry as soon as he's out of the room.


End file.
